Dahak's Reign
by PoisonedEssence
Summary: this is a great story, it tells us the Back Ground of Dahak and his Family. there is love betrayal and well alot of adultary. I hope you like it, i have worked really hard on this, i am so sorry if there are spelling mistakes, please send me an email desc


DAHAK'S REIGN

The New World

Callisto sat on the chair with her legs up on the table. She talked to Gabrielle with respect but she felt like she was more important than Gabrielle.

Callisto knew that she had to obey every order that Gabrielle gave to her, no mater what. This was the order from Dahak and in the passed month she had learnt that you never disobey an order from Dahak, never.

But this didn't really stop Callisto hiding secrets from Dahak. He could read her mind but she had found a way to manipulate what he read, in the end keeping things from him such as what she carried with her all the time. Callisto had been given Hinds-blood when she was in hell from Hades. She carried it in a vial and it was as pure as Dahak was evil. One drop could kill a god without healing.

Callisto talked to Gabrielle about the demons that Dahak had and Kanara and her training. She soon became bored so she challenged Gabrielle to a game of darts. Gabrielle accepted. With a flick of her hand Callisto opened a cupboard on the wall to reveal a dart board with a picture of Xena's head on it.

"I'm sorry Gab but I only have one set of darts, but don't worry I will use these."

She held up four daggers, all with jewels on the handles, they were polished and Callisto kept them very sharp.

"That's alright Callisto."

"You can go first Gab; after all you are my queen"

Gabrielle was reluctant to throw darts at a picture of her friends head, but if she didn't Callisto would have another reason to tease her. Gabrielle threw the darts and collected them. Callisto had her turn; every dagger went straight to Xena's face; one hit between the eyes, one in the centre of the throat and the other two in her eyes.

"Would you look at that two bulls eyes" Callisto laughed at her little joke, but Gabrielle wasn't amused.

"Well I am sure Hope is alright Callisto" Gabrielle said sarcastically.

"I haven't seen her since Monday" Callisto answered with the same tone. Gabrielle threw her darts.

"Right I forgot Dahak asked me to tell you that I get to look after her and that you are not to teach her anything without my permission" Gabrielle used a tone of voice which was unusual to Gabrielle. She only used it when she was arguing with Xena. Gabrielle knew Callisto wouldn't like this; she smiled at Callisto and went to retrieve her darts. Callisto threw all four daggers into Gabrielle's back and with a scream of pain she fell to the ground. Callisto smiled at what she had done and sat back in the chair; put her legs on the table, to watch Gabrielle die.

* * *

Dahak turned up to talk to Callisto but when he saw Gabrielle dieing on the ground and Callisto smiling at what she had done, he went off. He rushed over to Gabrielle and healed her; he then took out his own sword and walked over to Callisto. He struck at her she jumped back to get out of the way. She got her own sword out and they fought for only a few seconds before Dahak sword nipped Callisto's neck. Immediately her sword fell out of her hand and she fell to the ground grasping her neck and chocking. Dahak looked at her stunned and rushed by her side he told her to calm down and concentrate on healing her self; he helped heal her and then helped her to her seat. She looked at him with disbelief and anger.

"What do you think you were doing?"

"Girls gotta have some fun bro"

Dahak looked at her with a stern look and then looked over his shoulder to Gabrielle who was now leaning against a wall exhausted and out of breath.

"Shut up Callisto. I can't believe that you attacked Gabrielle."

"She started it!"

"I don't care who started it"

"Well I do, and I don't care that Gabrielle is there and I don't care if she knows that we are related and I don't care if she dies!" Callisto made sure that she yelled it out so Gabrielle would hear it. Dahak raised his hand to strike Callisto, but instead he reached behind her head a brought her close so he could whisper into her ear so Gabrielle wouldn't be able to listening.

"You know what my sword can do Callisto don't make me use it. There is so much I can tolerate and if you have to die because you can't bear someone more important than you around then so be it.

Callisto couldn't believe what was coming out of her own brother's mouth. She thought about continuing with this argument but she asked about Ares because she knew that he was up to something in hell.

"As you would know Ares isn't here; he went to a meeting with the Egyptian gods, on your orders."

"I didn't tell him to do that." Callisto smiled and thought that this was a bit funny.

"Ooh you have someone challenging you Dahak, what are you going to do?" Callisto said to Dahak playfully

"Careful Callisto. Ares, you, and everyone else know who I am, and if some choose to go against me then so be it, their death"

"Is it who I am up against or who you are up against?"

"Is that a challenge Callisto?"

"Could be"

Callisto smiled as she shrugged.

Dahak stared into his sisters eyes; he knew she was playing with her. He smiled at her and then handed one of the daggers that he took out of Gabrielle's back.

"No more target practice on the queen. Got it"

"Got it"

Dahak went over to Gabrielle and helped her to her feet, she flinched at his touch. They had been spending a lot of time together since she had chosen to keep Hope but she did not trust him.

"I'm fine"

Dahak let go of Gabrielle and then caught her before she fell over.

"You need to lie down Gabrielle" Dahak looked into Gabrielle's eyes and smiled at her.

She looked away and let him help her to her feet again.

"Take me to my cell then, I am tired I need to sleep."

"You don't have to stay in that cell anymore. I will take you to your room."

"My room, what about Xena what will happen to her will she stay in there?"

"She has been taken care of."

He turned to Callisto and nodded at her. Finally she was allowed to kill Xena.

"What do you mean taken care of? She isn't dead is she?"

"Of course not, not yet anyway"

"If you kill her I will not become you queen and I will kill Hope"

"You can't kill her"

"I can't but I know someone that can" she turned to Callisto and she smiled. Callisto remembered telling Gabrielle about the pure Hinds-blood one day when Gabrielle caught Callisto playing with the vile.

"Callisto can't kill Hope"

"That's what you think. Now Xena lives, Hope lives. Got it."

"I'm not sure if I understand, what is in it for me, if I loose Hope I loose Hope but I can get her back in a jiffy, what do I get for not killing Xena?" Gabrielle knew what he meant and she wasn't sure how to answer, so she said the first thing that came into her head.

"What do you want from me?"

Dahak whispered something in her ear that made her look at him with disgust.

"Just take me to my room Dahak"

"I don't know about that"

Dahak left with Gabrielle and left Callisto by herself in her room wondering what to do.

* * *

Kanara left from hell crying. A few weeks before they were both in love but now Ares wanted nothing to do with her. She just told him that she was late, and he understood perfectly. She went to her mother and told her. Callisto was very happy and she was tempted to tell her brother but he was still angry with her about the attempt to kill Gab and it may put the baby in harm for it would be one way to get back at Ares when the time comes. She knew she had to make it up with Dahak so she called on a favour from an old friend.

"Hey Cupid come her for a mini."

"What is it now Callisto"

"I have a job for you"

"What is it?"

"I need you to make Gabrielle love Dahak"

"What?"

"You heard me do it or I will personally take those wings of you and send you to hell."

"How? I am a god"

Callisto took out the vile of Hinds-blood. He looked at it and soon realized what it was.

"Consider it already done Callisto. Is there anyone else?"

"No I don't think so but if I need you I will just call"

Cupid left in a hurry and did his job. Callisto was surprised when she saw Gabrielle later on in the day.

"Hi Gabi, how are you feeling?"

"Happy Callisto" Gabi was full of smiles and she full of life.

"How do you feel towards Dahak?" Callisto wanted to have some fun. If she couldn't kill Gabrielle she could at least play with her head and her heart.

"I know it might sound strange but I think I'm in love" she looked at Callisto with a smile but Callisto knew that Gabrielle wasn't herself, but she wouldn't stay like that for long. She was happy with cupids work.

"That's nice"

Callisto knew that this would please her brother or make him furious. She went to see him and his reaction.

* * *

"Dahak are you in there?"

"Yes Callisto come in here"

Callisto found Dahak sitting on the floor next to a fire in the middle of the room.

"How's Gabrielle Dahak?"

"I don't understand" Callisto had a smile on her face and when Dahak saw this he knew that she had done something.

"What did you do Callisto?"

"I just called in a threatening favour from an old friend."

"Cupid…Callisto you shouldn't mess with Cupid's bows and arrows"

"I didn't I asked him to do it and he did it for me"

"What did you have to do?"

"Nothing at all"

"He just did it?"

"No it took some persuasion"

"Like what?" Dahak looked at his little sister; he knew that she was hiding something else from him.

"Callisto what did you do to persuade him" she looked at her older brother with a 'I didn't do it look' but it didn't work"

"What are you hiding from me Callisto?"

Callisto took the vile of Hinds-blood out and showed Dahak, but she did not give it to him.

"Where did you get that?"

"It was given to me, and yes it is pure"

"Who by?"

"Hades offcourse, who else. As you know we became good friends while I was in hell. This was a little 'thank-you' present"

"Give it to me Callisto" Dahak knew that the vile could kill Hope and Gabrielle. A silent death, painful but silent.

"No it is mine" Callisto left in tantrum acting like she was ten years old. Dahak shook his head and went after Callisto.

* * *

Dahak couldn't find Callisto but he knew one way to get her to come to him even if it cost him a demon.

"Kanara come here I have something important to say to you." Dahak knew that Callisto loved Kanara.

"What is it my…ouh"

Once Kanara appeared Dahak stabbed her with the Hinds-blood dagger. Dahak knew that once Kanara called to Callisto she would be her in a flash to save her. That is when he would demand the Hinds-blood or he wouldn't save Kanara. Like on que, Kanara yelled out to Callisto.

"Callisto help me…please, I need you."

"Kanara? Oh my god Kanara, what happened to you?" Kanara pulled Callisto close so she could whisper in her ear

"Watch out for Dahak, he's a traitor, be careful"

Callisto turned around to see Dahak looming over her with a smile on his face.

"You know what I want Callisto, give it to me and your precious daughter lives"

"Mum what is he talking about, what do you…ah" Kanara cried out with pain, Callisto would not be able to take much more of it. Callisto hid the Hinds-blood when Dahak knew about it. She could not waste time and there wasn't enough time to go and retrieve it.

"Dahak save her" Callisto didn't have the strength or power to compete with the Hinds-blood from Dahak's dagger to save Kanara, her only chance was Dahak's sympathy.

"Give me what I want and I will"

"I don't have it with me, please brother save her please." Callisto was begging Dahak, but he wouldn't submit to it. He knew that if Kanara died Callisto would have nothing to do but serve him. Callisto would loose her spirit to fight back against Dahak like Ares. If it turned out in disaster Dahak could bring Kanara back from tartarous.

"Give me the Hinds-blood."

"Callisto don't if it is important don't give in. I love you, I'm glad I knew you and I wish it could have too" Kanara put her hand to her stomach. She could tell she was going to die, but she wasn't upset.

"Me too Kanara, me too"

Callisto paid no attention to Dahak anymore. She just looked at her daughter with a smile and she continued to stroke Kanara's hair. She was going to revenge her daughter's death and her grandchild's death. Kanara told Callisto to come close.

"I will be with you in spirit. Tell Ares I love him. Visit us in the after life ok"

Callisto amazed by her emotions, started to cry and she bent down and hugged Kanara.

"I will, I promise"

Kanara died smiling at Callisto.

"Dahak, look what you have done, you killed them"

"Them?"

"Kanara was pregnant with the child of Ares"

Dahak wished he knew this earlier but he had to stay calm, Callisto was going to be a much bigger bitch now.

"It had to be done" Callisto had two fireballs ready she threw both straight at Dahak. He waved them away.

"Callisto calm down" he started to look worried because of Callisto reaction, he had no idea that she felt so strongly for Kanara.

"Calm down. CALM DOWN" another two fireballs appeared in the palms of her hands. "You killed my daughter, my grandchild; my own brother killed my daughter" Dahak thought quickly.

"It was only to save you"

"Save me! HOW! The only thing you have done is destroyed me. You have destroyed me Dahak"

Callisto continuously threw fireballs at Dahak; some missed him by a few centimetres. She looked around the room, she saw Dahak's dagger she ran for it, grabbed it and disappeared. Dahak looked around waiting for Callisto to come behind him and stab him in the back but she never did.

* * *

Callisto went straight to her room. She took out the vile of Hines-blood and dipped the daggers tip into the dark burgundy liquid. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She didn't care about dieing all she knew was that she would be with her daughter and her grandchild and her parents she wouldn't have to worry about anyone else, especially insensitive brothers. Callisto cut her palm with the dagger. She didn't flinch as the blade pierced her skin and she didn't call anyone, because she changed her mind. She walked over to the wall staggering and swaying from side to side. She sat down and leant herself against the wall. feeling dizzy she awaited death.

Dahak sensed Callisto weakening and he felt her disappearing from his senses, he vanished quickly and went to her room.

He walked in to see the dagger and the vile on the table and Callisto leaning against the wall. He rushed over to her and spoke to her in a nervous voice.

"Callisto, Callisto, what have you done?"

"Leave me be Dahak, you are not my brother, let me die in peace" Dahak would not let his sitter die, with a little struggle he was able to grab Callisto's hand a heal it.

"Your blood runs in my veins, just like mine in yours, you will always be my sister even if you don't want to be. Besides it will take a lot more effort for you to kill yourself while I'm around."

"Fine next time I will make sure you can't find me!"

Callisto got to her feet and walked over to the table; she picked up the vile and put it in her top for safe keeping.

"Dahak I want to die. You took my parents and Xena's death away from me; you took Hope and now Kanara. Can't you take my life!"

"I have not taken Hope away from you, where did you get that idea?"

"Gabrielle told me that I am not allowed to go near her anymore"

"Listen you are just in shock from Kanara's death, just get some rest and you will feel fine"

"I hate you" Callisto gave Dahak an evil look another fireball lit in Callisto's hand.

"See you're already becoming yourself again." He took her hand and forced Callisto to close it.

"Get some sleep" Dahak disappeared and didn't say anything else.

Callisto was filled with rage she threw fireballs at everything. She took her sword and cut into the table. She was out of control. Soon she was tired so she sat down. She did not sleep nor dream, she just sat and thought how she would kill Dahak or herself, once one of these things was done she would be finally sane.

The next morning Callisto was still in the chair. All night she had been sharpening her sword. She knew that she could not kill Dahak, but she could wound him for a second or two. She devised a plan. She could get Hope and Gabrielle. She was tossing up whether to hurt Hope or not, but decided too seeing as Dahak killed her child, she would kill his.

* * *

"It is only fair Dahak" Callisto held Hope and Dahak argued with her more. He asked for the child back. And Hope continued to cry. Gabrielle stood stunned at what Callisto was doing but she had an idea to distract Callisto long enough to get Hope back. There was one person she could not resist fighting. She would have to stop what she planed to make room for her to fight Xena.

"Callisto" Xena stood behind Callisto her sword out and her chackram ready to throw.

"Xena, what are you doing?"

"We have a fight to settle." Xena tried to edge Callisto into fighting with her.

"You know that I usually like to fight you but right now I am to busy revenging Kanara's death."

"Kanara is dead. Who killed her?"

"My brother."

"I didn't know you had a brother." Xena lost her guard for a minuet, Kanara meant a great deal to her; she was her granddaughter after all.

"Neither did I until Dahak told me what happened to our parents."

"You mean Dahak is you brother."

"Unfortunately, which means, he killed my kid, I kill his." Callisto held Hope in her hands, she didn't really want to kill Hope, and she knew she couldn't but she could take her from Dahak.

"Callisto I knew that you were mad but this is suicide" Xena lowered her weapons.

"Exactly. Go on brother do your worst, Xena if you want to join be my guest."

"Callisto I will not kill you." Xena shocked more then Callisto with these words. Gabrielle stood behind Dahak with her mouth wide open.

"Callisto I will not kill you when you are asking for it." Dahak could have killed her but it wouldn't be much fun. "That would be boring. I thought my sister had a little more of the warrior in her."

"Dahak, if you will not kill me because I asked then I challenge you to the death and if you don't accept then I take all that you own." Callisto looked at her brother hoping that he will accept, he couldn't reject it, he nearly killed her two days ago so why not finish the job off today.

"I will not fight and nor will you. You are mad with rage so I will allow you to take your anger out on me but you know that you can not kill me."

"I can't kill you no." Callisto took out the vile of Hinds-blood. "But I have someone that I can try" Callisto looked down at Hope.

"Callisto even all that would not be able to kill Hope now that she has the spell around her."

"No but it will harm her"

"Callisto hand over Hope. I swear you don't want to hurt her."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't." Dahak edged closer to Callisto. He was about a meter away once she looked up from Hope. "Give her here"

"No, you killed Kanara, and I want you to feel how I feel."

"Ares come here." Ares turned up and Callisto handed Hope to him. He looked at Dahak then at Gabrielle. He smiled at them and disappeared as Dahak was going to attack.

"Callisto that is going too far." He could have killed her.

Dahak drew his sword and attacked Callisto she dodged it with ease and got around Dahak's side. His side was unprotected so she struck at it. Dahak turned around and put his hand to his side. It started to glow slightly and then he was standing up straight and ready for his next attack. Callisto walked back a few steps, Gabrielle was about a meter or so away, she dodged another attack from Dahak and grabbed Gabrielle, her sword directly on the wind pipe and a dagger ready to stab her in the back if she moved away. Dahak stoped in his tracks and looked at Callisto, he was certain Callisto didn't have a plan. She now had control of two of the three people Dahak cared about the only one she had no control over was herself. She was blind with anguish and fear.

"Dahak swear if you kill me I will let her go."

"I will not kill you sister"

"Why not! you killed your niece, your mother and father, why can't you kill your sister."

"Because I had reasons to kill them"

"You could have saved Kanara but you didn't. You are crazy, you killed her because of this stupid vile." Callisto took out the vile and threw it on the ground. The glass shattered and the dark burgundy liquid poured out.

"There are you happy. You killed Kanara and you got no personal gain. You could have used her child, and now I can kill no other gods. Tell me are you happy?"

"Callisto you are crazy, you are a danger to yourself and everyone around you."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"The only thing I can"

Dahak waved his hand and the same cell that Gabrielle used to be in, now enclosed around Callisto. Callisto let go of Gabrielle as soon as the walls hit the ground. Gabrielle ran to Dahak's side. Callisto slumped into the bars; she couldn't believe that Dahak put her into a cell.

"Come on bro, I don't need to be in here"

"I think you do"

"It's like being in that bloody cave Hercules put me in. Come on let me out."

"If you get Hope back I will let you out."

"Fine. Ares!" Ares turned up in front of her holding Hope. Once he saw her he started to laugh.

"Oh ha ha ha. Ares, give Gab, Hope"

"But why?"

"Just do it. You kept your promise I'll keep mine. Ares handed Hope back to Gabrielle. Gabrielle took Hope and Ares walked back over to Callisto. She gave Ares a small dagger. Its handles were covered in dark red rubies and the blade was silver with an indigo grain. Ares then left looking at Callisto trying not to laugh.

"Callisto where did you get that?"

"It's the dagger I tried to kill myself with; it is one of the Hinds-blood daggers."

Dahak was outraged that his sister went behind his back and made a deal with his enemy but he couldn't blame her. He did kill Kanara and if couldn't really kill anyone without his will.

"Now are you going to let me out?"

"No, what gave you that idea?"

"You said you would"

"I said I would, but I never said when."

"Why you little…"

Dahak walked right up to Callisto, their faces were a few inches away and their eyes were parallel.

"Callisto, I am your big brother and as mummy always said 'do what your brother tells you, he is older and he knows best'."

"Mum never said that"

"Oh but she did you just don't remember she also said it before I daddy killed her."

Callisto felt the rage burning inside of her. She turned away hiding her feelings. She hadn't seen her parents since she was eight years old she couldn't even remember them.

"If you are going to leave me in here Dahak, at least leave me alone so I can have some peace and quite."

Dahak left. Callisto wasn't interrupted at all; she was alone, three days passed and then the fourth. She started having nightmares about the rampage of her village and the death of Kanara. Soon she was afraid to fall asleep. Callisto hadn't slept for two days and her eyes were blood shot. Her hair was in a tangle, like usual, but there was something missing. She had been in the cell, all alone for five days. No human contact, no sleep, mix this with rage, depression and grief. The outcome is Callisto in a real bad mood.

* * *

"Dahak!" Callisto got bored doing nothing. The night before she slept, and she had calmed down about Kanara's death. Dahak walked into the room and stood in front of Callisto.

"What is it?"

"Can I come out now? I won't try to kill any one, even me. Please bro, I don't like being in here."

"Hmm. Do you give your word?"

"Does my word mean that much to anybody."

"It does to me"

"Fine I give you my word I will not harm anyone, unless I need to"

"Unless I order you too"

"Fine!"

Dahak waved his hand and the cell disappeared.

"Thanks"

Callisto went to walk out the door when she asked about her sword; he had taken it before he left after she was put in the cell.

"Can I have my sword back?"

"No not yet"

"Why?"

"I still can't trust you anyway your sword in hell and the moment."

"What is it doing in hell?"

"I am getting something put in it; the family tradition has to live on"

"And what is the family tradition?"

"Having a Hinds-blood sword offcourse, it will be back in a few months; Hades has to get a bit more blood, until then you won't be able to kill anyone, except demons. We have some new ones I would like you to teach them why we are here and give them a few skills to keep them busy."

"Very well, where can I find them?"

"In the training room, waiting, there is someone else in there I persuaded Hades to give back to me, she can't wait to see you sis."

"Who is it?"

"You will see and you will love having a brother of all evil when you do."

Callisto was suspicious who would Dahak could have organised for her to meet with. Callisto walked down the hall way and saw around a hundred new demons waiting outside, she recognized Varia, Meg, Valaska; she was amazed to see a few of Gabrielle's amazons there too. When they saw Callisto approach them they went silent and stood up straight.

"Why are you all waiting out here?"

One of the demons that Callisto had never seen before stepped forward and quickly answered the question. "The princess told us to stay out here until you let us in."

Callisto looked at her and opened the door, when she looked inside she nearly started to cry, Kanara was sitting in the middle of the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi mum"

Callisto shut the door and walked over to Kanara. She held her hand up to touch Kanara's face but hesitated.

"I am real, Dahak made a deal with Hades to let me come back. He made me a goddess, like you."

Callisto was speechless; she hugged her daughter and then stood up. She called the other demons in and they started training. Callisto showed them how to go invisible so mortals could not see them and how to duplicate while fighting. They were quick to learn and Callisto was a harsh teacher. If they got something wrong or Callisto didn't think they were up to standards she would send them to Dahak and they didn't return. Gabrielle would not allow any of her amazons to be hurt so if they were sent to Dahak, she would take them and they were made her servants which would help her to look after Hope, who was growing at a remarkable rate. She had been alive for two weeks now and was already looking like she was two years old. Her first words that came out of her mouth were "Hello mother." After these many came. Hope remembered everything about her past. But now she had a loving mother and father to look after her and play with her, she finally had a real childhood.

* * *

A month passed and there were now about two hundred new demons for Callisto to train. By the end of the day Callisto had trouble keeping up with the demons and she was please with lot of them. When every one was out of the room Kanara and Callisto went to see Dahak. Callisto walked into the dark room and saw Dahak playing with Hope. They were throwing fireballs at each other. Already at three years old, Hope was very powerful and very playful. She saw Callisto and threw a fireball at her. Callisto jumped over it and picked up Hope.

"Hi Auntie Callisto"

"Hi Hope, look do you mind if me and your daddy have a little talk. Do you want to go and find your mum?"

"O.K I guess so"

Hope was put down and she started to run toward Gabrielle's room.

"Hey Hope, catch" Callisto threw a vibrant red and orange fire ball to her. Hope caught it and giggled as she continued to run to Gabrielle's door. Once Hope was gone Callisto sat in the chair opposite Dahak and waited for him to start to talk.

"Did you find my little gift to you?"

"Yes, thank-you. I knew you would bring her back eventually."

"I wasn't going too. I was going to let you look after Hope and leave it at that, but Gabrielle has taken to Hope and I cannot take Hope way from her."

"Is Hope any trouble?"

"Well this morning I found her running after a few of the lesser demons throwing fire balls. She had killed five in three minutes."

"That sounds like her."

"Yes, also sounds a bit like you sis. By the way how is Kanara going, with being pregnant and all?"

"Really well. Kanara you can come in." Kanara walked in and sat in the chair next to Callisto.

"Hi Dahak."

"Kanara"

"Dahak I believe we should tell her"

"Tell me what mum?"

"Dahak can I tell her, I cannot keep it from her any longer, she has a right to know about her uncle, it might come in handy."

"Kanara your mother and I are brother and sister. You and Hope are cousin and Gabrielle is your auntie"

"Really,

"If you need anything you can just come and ask your uncle. That is why the demons called you princess in training. I am the warrior queen, sister of the one and only god, and you are the warrior princess."

"I like that."

"Right well that is all you needed to know Kanara, You can go, get some rest." Now that Kanara was a god, that meant that her child would be a pure god, so it was growing in side of her at a remarkable rate.

"Alright, good night mum, night uncle."

Kanara left with a smile on her face, but she was in a bit of a shock at what she had just found out. She was probably around six month pregnant but she hardly looked like it. She had a small stomach, but she got tired easily and she had started to become moody, like a teenager. Kanara was only eighteen years old and she had already left this world once. Now she was a goddess, and soon to be mother.

"So did we really need to tell her that?"

"Yes, look soon we will have another little one running around here and it will probably be as cheeky as Hope. It will have the genes of our parents, Kanara and Ares, put that altogether into one being and you have a powerful god. Not as powerful as Hope or me I will admit but powerful."

"Ok Kanara's child will be powerful…and very useful."

"That is what I had to talk to you about; you will not use my grandchild in that way."

"Are you going to keep it away from me?"

"If I have to I will. Anyway, Ares is not a big threat to you."

"I know, but it would be handy to have him around here."

"Look you will not use my grandchild to defeat Ares."

Callisto left in a fury but Dahak just laughed, Hope heard him and ran out.

"What are you laughing at daddy?"

Hope jumped on Dahak's lap.

"It is very late you should be in bed."

"She won't go to bed." Gabrielle walked out of her room and towards Dahak and Hope. She leant against the chair's side.

"Won't she, well we will have to change that" Dahak gave a look at Hope, a firm but gentle look.

Gabrielle picked up Hope and gave her a big hug.

"You go with your dad and go to bed."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes" Gabrielle gave Hope to Dahak and she sat down in the big armchair next to the fire. She was wearing a golden robe, which in the light of the fire, glistened and made Gabrielle look even more beautiful. Dahak got up and put Hope to bed. When he came back he stocked the fire, sat in the other arm chair admiring Gabrielle, while she wrote her stories and hummed a sweet tune to herself.

* * *

A few weeks passed nothing happened. Callisto continued to train the new demons and Ares continued to revolt against Dahak, Kanara started to get slower and she tired quickly. Hope was now a teenager, with a fiery attitude just like her father. Gabrielle had taken the whole role of being queen and Xena had all the others in the area that did not support Dahak already, sent to hell to join up with Ares.

"Kanara are you sure you can continue the training."

"Yes, I am fine mum. If I can't I will stop, ok."

"Alright, a few more months to go, have you decided names yet?"

"No not yet, if you would like we can talk about some suggestions tonight?"

"I would like that"

"I will see you around nine. I think I might go sit down."

"Ok. Everyone listen up, grab a partner of the opposite sex and fight. Winners get a day off training tomorrow. Disarm your opponent and get them on the ground. I want no permanent damage. Cuts and small wounds I can heal, but the rest will have to be healed by Dahak. Alright you can have a sword, Staff, or Sais anything else is not permitted. Ready, FIGHT!" Callisto watched everyone fight, she could hear the talk of everyone, people were antagonizing each other and Callisto loved the sound of it! She was particularly interested in the fight between Meg and her opponent. Callisto knew that Meg was very clumsy and she found it amusing to watch her fight. She had chosen a sword while her opponent chose the Sais. Meg dodged the rapid attacks from her opponent. She stoped some of the attacks with her sword, he attacked again but when she defended she lost control of the sword. It went straight down and it went straight into the middle her opponents foot. Her opponent yelled with pain and dropped his Sais. Callisto couldn't help but laugh. Meg tried to pull out the sword but her hands were wet with sweat and she slipped, hitting the man and knocking him out cold. He fell over and the sword fell to the ground. She picked it up and looked down at him. She was pleased that she had won, but Callisto knew that it was a sheer fluke.

Ares came up behind Callisto and touched her shoulder. Callisto shivered at his touch but she knew who it was.

"Ahh…the sound of war, don't just you love it."

"Ares what do you want."

"I wanted to see how Dahak's army is going."

"Well this is only a fraction of it, the others haven't arrived yet. How's yours?"

"Fine, but we aren't ready to fight yet."

"Well if you wanted to know, the warrior princess is getting big"

"I bet… what is she going to name it?"

"I don't know yet?"

"Well tell me when she does"

"Is the god of war having second thoughts about this baby of his?"

"No I am just concerned for it, being a demi-demi-god and all"

"Well Kanara is now a goddess who means the child will be a god…Better get out of here Dahak is due any moment."

"Alright, say hi to Kanara for me and the soon to be child of mine"

"You won't be getting your hands on it while I'm around Ares, now piss off"

Ares left and a few seconds later Dahak arrived. Most of the demons were still fighting but the winners stood with the losers at the end of their weapon threatening their lives.

"Winners are to come to me with the losers in a hold like an enemy prisoner." People were starting to stop fighting and there were only a few groups left when Dahak finally spoke.

"Ares was here wasn't he?"

"Yes, he came to me to ask about Kanara"

"And what did you say?"

"I said he would not get one look at her baby while I am around."

"Good, but I think he will want more than that."

Callisto was silent and then asked about the rest of the army.

"When is the rest of the army coming Dahak?"

"They will be here in a month, they are already trained and they will be easy to control."

"I will have no problem controlling them Dahak, you know that I can be very persuasive."

Dahak left when all the demons had finished fighting. Callisto smiled and then told the rest of the demons to go and get some rest. She told the winners that they are to come back tomorrow and teach the losers a few techniques. She also told them that they would be the leaders of a squad when the rest of the army arrived. She explained that the winners will be responsible for the well being of their squad and any mistakes would result in their death.


End file.
